iSam's Journal
by heytheree43
Summary: Sam decides to read all of her journal entries that started in the fourth grade. In the end, ends with seddie :
1. PrologueFirst entry

**Hey there people! So this is a story about Sam's journal that she has had since the fourth grade. Most of the story is in Sam's POV. It isn't that great, but it isn't that bad either :P**

**Enjoy :D and I don't own iCarly.**

I was on the couch at Carly's house. Carly was sleeping next to me, and I was wide awake at 2 in the morning. Damn this sleep insomnia! Well anyway, I didn't want to wake Carly up by turning the tv on so I took out my Journal. That's right, Sam Puckett has a journal. NOT a diary, cause that word is waaaay too girly for me. I've actually had it for years. Well, since elementary school actually. I didn't write every day in it, I only wrote when I felt I had something to write about, which basically occurred every couple of months. I haven't looked through any of my entries for a while now, so I decided to read them.

(First Entry)

Dear Diary,

Ew, I hate that word. Let me start over.

Dear Journal,

That's better. Today is September 5th 2003. It was my first day in the fourth grade at a brand new school. It was also the first day that I can be considered an only child. FINALLY! I met some people today, but only one person really stood out, but in a totally geeky type of way. His name is Freddie. Even his name is nubish! I made fun of him 5 times today! The first two times he cried and told on me, but the last 3 times he kind of just shrugged it off and chuckled. I guess he could be ok, for a nerd. Ok, I know what you are thinking. Making fun of basically the only friend I have right now. Well I wasn't always aggressive or mean. It kind of happened on my birthday a few months ago. That was the day my dad died. He got hit by a car on the way to my birthday party. That's why I moved. My mom has been taking it pretty harshly, which means that she takes her anger out on me. And since I am related to her, I guess I take my anger out on other people. It isn't intentional, it's just who I am! Well, I'm gunna go gets me some BACON!

-Sam Puckett


	2. 2nd5th entry

**Yeah, it's gonna take a while to get to the actual exciting part of the story, but it can't be done without the beginning! So I just packed a bunch of "her" diary entries into one chapter. Still in POV of 4****th**** grade Sam! REVIEW **

**I don't own iCarly.**

(Entry 2)

Dear Journal,

Don't get too excited, I don't think I'm gonna write very often. Too busy with other stuff, like running away from home and stealing meat from people. Anyway, it's October 30th, 2003, the day before Halloween. Freddie is even more of a dork than I thought, but he is the only person who will actually talk to me. The others are too "intimidated". Me and Freddie are going trick or treating together. I'm going as an army girl. I have no clue what he is gonna be, but boy am I excited to see what his nubbiness created! HAHA! Well, imma go give Fredward a surprise wedgie now. LATAAAA

Love Sam!

(Entry 3)

Dear Journal,

CHRISTMAS OF 2003 IS FINALLY HERE! Well, it's really tomorrow, but I'm still SOO excited! I LOVE CHRISTMAS! Me and Frednub are exchanging gifts. My gift came from the heart. I got a snake, because he is deathly afraid of em! PERFECT. I also got him this geeky calculator that has a bunch of nerdy applications on it. I can't wait to see what Santa got me! Well I better go to sleep, SANTA IS COMING!

Merry Christmas Eve

3Samantha Puckett3

(Entry 4)

Dear Journal,

This is the worst day of my life, and it is Christmas. How in the world is that even possible? Oh wait, I know why. So I went downstairs to find that all I had gotten for Christmas was a half eaten turkey leg and a pair of scissors. I called for my mom, but she wasn't answering. Then I found a note. It said "Merry Christmas Scummy. Whoops, I mean Sammy. I'm in Vegas with a guy I met at the bar yesterday. Hope you enjoy your turkey leg and scissors. Oh, and Santa isn't real. I also took all the money in the house and all of the food in the fridge with me. Have fun. Bye. Love mom". I cried. It was the first time I cried since my Dad died. I loved him a lot. He was what brought the family together. Now that he is gone, Melanie is at a boarding school, and mom isn't even here to celebrate Christmas with me. Some holiday. What I can say is that the dork actually cared. He got me a pear-pod! I feel a little bad that he screamed when he found the snake, by the way his face was PRICELESS, but I think I made up for it with the geekulator (Calculator). I have to go, Merry Christmas to me! NOT.

-Sam :/

(Entry 5)

Dear Journal,

Today is Valentines Day. YUCK! Worst "holiday" ever created. I didn't even get a Valentine! Well, I got one from the doof, but that was because he felt bad and didn't want to get punched on this "OHSO romantic" day. Smart kid he is. I threw it in the garbage though,, hehehe. Anyway, it is now a new year, 2004 baby! I'm gonna go get myself some ham now. BUHBYEEE!

-Sam


	3. 6th8th entry

**Hey there! (p.s that's my "catch phrase" as you can tell from my username :D ) So thanks for the good reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly… but if I did it would be filled with seddie :D ahaha.**

(Entry Six)

Dear Journal,

Today is my 10th birthday. A year since my dad died. Wanna know what I have gotten on this wonderful day? A bruise on my leg, back and cheek! THANKS MOM! She got drunk last night, came home at 3 in the morning and beat me. Melanie got some nice things though, like some nice clothes and even a cell phone! I got bruises while she gets a phone? REDICULOUS. Well, I did get a phone for my birthday, but not from my mom. I got it from the nub. He is a doof, but he is pretty thoughtful. Oh, and that isn't the only reason how I know she is the favorite twin now. My mom came up to me and said "Here's 20 bucks. I need you to buy a cake and some decorations for your sister's birthday party. You can come if you want." Once again, THANKS MOTHER DEAREST. I need to punch something now. Preferably Fredducini. Bye.

-Sam.

(Entry Seven)

Dear Journal,

The school year is over. I know I was only in 4th grade, but I barely passed. I basically passed the fourth grade by 5 points. It's weird, I used to be the smartest ones in my class at my old school, well besides Melanie. She got scholarships to a fancy shmancy boarding school while I got sent here. I guess all of the stress in my life brought my grades to where they are. Well, next year will something new to the table, hopefully. I don't want to be a failure of a teenager. I mean, only 3 years till the teenage years! GOSH time is flying by! Gotta go meet fredweird at a new place called the groovy smoothy. Seems cool. Bye

-Sam Puckett

(Current POV of Sam)

Wow, it's weird to read what I was like in fourth grade. Even though it was so long ago, I remember everything so clearly. Carly wasn't even in the picture here! I'm so damn old! Even the groovy smoothy was just invented! Reading this makes me miss my dad. I loved him. He was a huge part of my life. I still feel guilty about the whole thing. If I didn't have to have a stupid birthday party he could have been alive right now! Well, I'm going to read on.

(Entry Eight)

Dear Journal,

School starts in a week. UGH! Can't summer just last forever? That's all a 10 year old Puckett wants in her life! The summer went fast. I didn't do much. I hung out with the geek and one of his friends who was in a different class, named Gibby. Wow, what a strange kid. Yeah it's summer but does he have to take his shirt off so much? It's so weird! He's an ok kid though. I torture him too, but it isn't as fun making him cry than it is to make Freddie cry. HAHAHHAHA. I couldn't go school shopping for new clothes, or even some decent supplies. Freddie gave me some of his spare binders and folders. He has a whole closet full of back-ups!


	4. 9th13th entry

**Hey there! Sorry it's been a couple of days. I'm so stressed about school right now, I have midterms next week… blehhh. Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for the nice reviews so far! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly.**

(9th entry)

Dear Journal,

Today was the first day of 5th grade. I feel superior to all of the little kids in the elementary school. I NOW HAVE POWER OVER THEM! Well anyways, Freddie wasn't in my class. Gibby was, but I wasn't in the mood to be friendly with him today. There was a new girl though. Her name is Carly. She seemed nice. I hate nice. So at lunch, I planned to take her sandwich from her, since I hate overly nice people. When I asked her for it and she said no, I pushed her. Right as I was about to take a bite, she pushed me back! This kids alright! So we became friends over a sandwich. Pretty cool, if I do say so myself. I want to introduce her to Freddie, maybe we can make a little "clique". Gotta go. BYEEEEEEEEE

-SAM PUCKETT!

(10th entry)

Dear Journal,

It is November of 2004. Carly and me are really close now! We hang out all of the time. We could probably be called best friends. It took me a while to get used to her kind nature, though, but she has her "sassy" moments. Anyway, I introduced Carly to Fredducini, and he looked at her like she was some Greek Goddess! Pathetic! He is basically obsessed with her. Freddie and me are drifting as close friends a little. Since he has been so "love struck" with Carly, he hasn't even had a full conversation with me! Well, I do punch him in the stomach every time he tries to make a conversation, but that doesn't matter. I mean, I don't care much, I have Carly to be friends with. Well peace out, I'm out!

-Sam.

(11th entry)

Dear Journal,

It's Christmas time again. I won't be surprised if I get the same thing I got last year, with a mother like mine. So I have been pretty mean to Fredward lately. I must say, I am quite proud of my work. Ah, for the first time a few weeks ago, I had said THE insult, being: "CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Now I can't stop saying it. I love to watch the expression on his face when I say it to him. PRICELESS! He is kind of like my personal punching bag. When I get angry, I give all of my pain to him. My emotional pain turns into his physical pain. AH how life can be hilarious! Well anyway, Carly and me are exchanging. I got her a purse. It wasn't too expensive, and she is girly so I thought, why not! It's pink and frilly, perfect for Carly. I wonder what she is going to get me! I don't really care what she gets me, it's the thought that counts. But it better be something I like! Peace out suckaaas!

-Samantha Puckett. I hate my full name.

(12th entry)

Dear Journal,

Merry Christmas! Mom actually got some pretty decent stuff for me! She got tickets for Carly and me to a Cuttlefish concert! So excited, even if they are in the waaay back! Carly got me this awesome pair of colorful converse! YEAHHHHH! MOMMAS EXCITED! We didn't exchange with Frednub cause he is creepily obsessed with Carly and me, I just can't stand the geekiness of him! Well i'm gonna go eat some CHRISTMAS HAM BAYYBAYY!

-Sammmmmm

(13th entry)

Dear Journal,

Today is December 5th, 2004. Yesterday, Freddie's dad left his mom for another woman. He is moving into the apartment Carly and her brother Spencer live in. I feel kinda bad for him. I know how I felt when I knew my dad was gone. I still get upset when I think about my dad, and the voicemail he left on my mom's phone before he got in the car accident. I remember exactly what he said. "Hey Sammy and Melanie! Happy Birthday, my favorite daughters in the world! I'm on my way now, so save some cake for me! Love you to pieces, and I'll see you in a little bit. Bye!" I wish those weren't his last words. It makes me think how he was on his way to see me. He was in the car to see me in a little bit. I am the reason he got in the crash. It's all my fault, and everything will always be my fault. I can't stand it. My life is so hard, and nobody understands. Melanie got to go to a really nice boarding school, and forget about all that has happened. She doesn't have to deal with the abuse that I get from Mom when she comes home drunk from the bar every other night. Ah great, now I'm crying! PUCKETTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CRY! Ugh, I need to let out my anger on someone. Bye.

-I'm not even going to bother saying my name.


	5. 14th17th entry

**Hey Thereee! So sorry I haven't been updating consistently! Well anyways, thanks for the good reviews :D **

**Disclaimer—Yeah yeah, I don't own iCarly.**

Dear Journal,

It is February of 2005. There is also about a foot of snow outside! AHH I LOVE SNOW! I'm not used to snow because, before I moved to Seattle, I lived in L.A. I'm going to Carly's to play in the snow soon. Last year I went out in the snow with Fredweird, but this year he basically disappeared… well not from Carly, he is still obsessed with her, but disappeared from me. Well, I'm gonna leave now. The snow's a'waiting! :D

-Sammmmmmm

Dear Journal,

Happy Easter! I like Easter, I just hate the colors of Easter. Pastel pinks and blues, and yellows. BLECKKKK! Bring on the brown!Brown is the color of gravy. YUMMAY! And guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SOOON! AHH IM GOING TO BE 11! The annoying part is that Melanie is coming home for our birthday…. ***shivers***….. It isn't like I hate Melanie, she just…irks me. Well, Carly is going to meet her for the first time. They are probably gonna get along fine, considering Melanie is girlier than the girliest girl on Earth, and shes all clean and friendly. She makes me sick! I'm gonna go get me a bucket of fried chicken…. BYEEE!

-SAMMMM PUCKETT!

Dear Journal,

It is the day after my birthday today. Melanie is still here. Ugh. Well anyway, as I guessed, Melanie and Carly get along perfectly… its annoying. I mean, dealing with Carly's kindness is hard enough but the two of them together is just DISCUSTING. We all still hang together, cause I don't wanna be a lifeless loser, like that kid Frednub that randomly left my life. I don't care though. His nerdiness was ticking me off….a lot. So this year, I got a gift card to B.F. Wangs! THANKS CARLYY! I love that place, their chicken is AMAZINGGGGG! My mom got me a metal baseball bat to fight of the new hobo that recently moved his box in front of our house. The great thing about the bat is that, not only will it fight off this hobo, it will also be useful for annoying teachers, and random jerks who feel the need to fight me, or call me "aggressive." Well, im going to put this bat to the test. BYEE

-S. Puckett.

Dear Journal,

So I am officially a 5th grade graduate! OHH YEAH, SAM PASSED BY 5 POINTS! 6th grade is next. Ohh, CHIZ! Time flies. So this summer, I'm spending most of my time with Carly. We are going to plan everything for 6th grade, since we will no longer be in elementary school anymore, thank GOODNESS! IGHHTT, BYEE

-Sam :D


	6. 18th entry

Heyy there, people of…. wherever you live! I am soooooooooo sorry it has taken me this long to update! Gahh I haven't had any time to do anything! BUT I did get to meet Jennette Mccurdy during time of my absence from this story updating! Ahh that was such an amazing day! Well anyways, please enjoy. It's gunna be a short one cause it kind of has to be for the next chapter. Hehehehe. Review pwease :D

And I don't own iCarly.

Dear Journal of which I write things in,

A friendly "HAY" from Sam Puckett! So I had my first day of sixth grade today! It is such a different experience from elementary school. I have a locker, and I switch classes every 40 minutes, which isn't that great cuz I only get 40 minutes of lunch! Momma needs waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more than 40 minutes for lunch! Anyways, my locker is right next to Carly's. I talk to Freddie occasionally, but when we do talk it is constant bickering, which is ok with me, since I don't want to have a full conversation with that nub known as Freddie. But we are in like, 5 classes together, so I'm probably going to be forced to be "respectful" towards him, cause he is smart and can do my work for me! I mean, sometimes I miss having his little geeky face around, just to make fun of it though. And I love Carly like a sister, but sometimes I need a bit of a breather from her, cause she gets on my nerves being all girly sometimes. Geughhhh, why am I her friend again? Well, she is basically the only one who understands my personality…. Well Freddie USED to understand me, guess not anymore. Oh well, he was a waste of my clean air anyway. Speaking of cleanliness, I need to take a shower. It has probably been about 3 days since I showered. GOSH I feel gross, but I hate having to put effort in to make myself un-dirty. Well byeeeee!

-LOVEE SAMMMM


	7. 19th22nd entry

**Heyyyyy there :D So this, obviously, is the next chapter! It is a summary of stuff that happened in season one. I didn't include every episode cause that would have taken a long time, and in most of the journal entries they include things that happened in more than one episode of season one. ENJOY :D**

**OH, and I don't own iCarly….sigh.**

Dear Journal,

Holy Chiz! I haven't written in this thing for like, almost 2 years! I forgot I even had it! I mean, nothing really interesting has happened since I last wrote, which was the first day of 6th grade, woooooow! I'm in 8th grade now! Well, let me just recap a summary of what has happened in that time span. Well, I got arrested 3 times, went to juvie 1 out of the 3. I've been suspended from school about 7, maybe 8 times. I swear, I would be expelled if Carly wasn't influencing me so much! Well anyways, I picked up this journal for a reason. Today, a new website has been formed to the internet. This website is known as iCarly. I am a part of that website, which includes a webshow once a week. I happen to be the co-host. Carly is the host, and Freddie is our nerd. How did this random webshow come about you ask? Well it all started when Carly FORCED me to go to those talent show auditions to judge everyone and see who would be good for it, when we were filmed by STUPID Frednub, talking about Mrs. Brigg's pointy boobs, and put on splash face! We were sooooooooo peeved off at him, but it would up turning into something good. Our new webshow! Our first show went great! It was really fun and I think it can only get better! Well, imma leave and eat some bacon. BYEEE

-Sam :P

(Present Day)

Wow! This was after our first webisode! GOD I feel sooo old now! It feels like it was sooooo long ago! I totally forgot how iCarly even started until now! Oh Fredward, you may be the king of nubs, but we wouldn't have been able to come up with iCarly without you!

(Back to entries)

Dear Journal,

Ok, so since I have last written, a lot has gone on! We got a lot more viewers for iCarly! Spencer almost got arrested for causing many car accidents with his sign that said "pee on carl", but it worked! Carly almost moved to Yakima with her stupid Grand-dad, but Spencer showed him before she left that he was a responsible guardian. I'm so happy she stayed, we would have to stop iCarly, and I would lose my best friend! Well anyways, this creepy 11 year old, Nevel, tried to ruin our show because Carly refused to be his girlfriend. That kid was more of a geek than Freddie! That says a lot… speaking of Freddie, he had a jerk of a girlfriend. No, I am not jealous! She tried to ruin iCarly! I was surprised he even got a date since he is so lifeless, but we all soon realized why. His techie brain stuff and what not. She is history now though! We have also been stalked by this other annoying and creepy girl Mandy, who wore a duck mask and was creepily obsessed with us. She even went to our school for a little! But we got rid of her. THANK GOD. I've also had a stupid boyrfriend, Jonah, who was really awesome until he decided to be a jerk and tried to kiss Carly. UGH I can't even stand that kid anymore. Well, we wedgie-bounced him on iCarly which made the dilemma better. YAY. So that is the scoop of what has happened. My life seems so much more interesting now that we have iCarly! My life used to be dull. Why do you think I haven't written anything for the past two years? Im happy that I actually have reasons for writing now! So now I'm gonna go play with my cat, Frothy. He is new, and possibly deadly, but I still love him! BYEEE

-Sam Puckett!

Dear Journal,

Me and Carly got into a huge fight this week. It was kind of stupid. It was because I sold her shirt to rip off Rodney for concert tickets, and even though this fight is now over, I still think I was right. I traded the shirt for something both of us can enjoy, but she just HAD to overreact. Ok Sam, that's not the point here. The point is that I almost lost my best friend because of this! Freducation was actually helpful towards us and made us forgive each other. Well anyway, if we ever get into a fight like that again, I don't know what is going to happen, so lets just hope it doesn't! Kay? Kay. Byeee

-Sammmmmmmm

Dear Journal,

So since I have last written, Many things have happened. We had to advertise these shoes that were supposed to be amazing, but they turned out to be suckish. We still got payed though! OHHYEAHH, SAM PUCKETT WAS GIVEN A PERSONAL CHEF! WE also had our 50th webshow! It was filmed in detention! Oh, if only I wasn't such a bad kid, maybe we wouldn't need to film it in detention. BAHAHA I don't care. Sam was born to be rebellious! Carly also almost switched schools. But me and Freddie came together (crazy right?) to make her stay. Who knew me and the doof could actually get along sometimes? We also got an opportunity to be on television! It was a total fail though, they changed everything about iCarly, so after a long time fighting to get the rights to iCarly back, we did it! YAY. Well anyways, I need to go shower. Its been a while since I last bathed. Hehehehe. BYEEEE

-Princess Puckett!


	8. 23rd25th entry

Heyyy peopleeeeeeeeeee! Just another chapter update, this one is based off of some of season 2. :D Enjoyy and review!

**I don't own iCarly**

Dear Journal,

So this week, new "deep voiced" Fredward brought his totally smokin' tech friend to iCarly. His name is Shane. Oh Shane, you are ohhhsoooo attractive! Anyway, Carly apparently felt the same way I did, so we kind of had a little competition, and whoever kissed him first would win him. I say this whole thing was a huge load of chiz, because I still am pretty positive that I SAW HIM FIRST! But either way, neither of us got him cause he fell eight stories to the basement from the elevator. Whoops. I was so close to winning him though! Freddie wanted me to win, but only because he wanted Carly for himself. Not like I would want a geek like Freddie, ew, that's discusting, its just that I feel so unwanted sometimes. Me and Carly had to fight for Shane, and either way, in the end Carly will somehow get a guy, whether it's Freducation or any other guy. I will be single and pretend to be happy, but deep inside I feel lonely. Whatever. I'm gonna go. Bye.

-Sam P.

Dear Journal,

So the buzz lately: I had to get a job for a short period of time. THAT WAS HORRIBLE. It was so bad, I cried! But only in front of Carly, since a Puckett is NEVER allowed to be seen crying. That job was soon history when some random dude was AWESOME and gave me the money I owed Freducini and Carly….. but I still spent it on a trampoline anyway! HEHEHEHE. Also, iCarly went to Japan! WOW was that an….. experience. We won best comedy webshow though at the iWeb Awards! It took us a while to get there, and if Fredlumps didn't record us trying to "communicate" with the stupid Japanese security guards, we never would have won! First, we had to jump out of a plane filled with possi… possums? I don't know, the plural of a possum! We also got abandoned by the evil Kyoko and Yuki! Ughh those jerk faces! Then, we got soaked with mud because of a stupid truck and were lost in the middle of nowhere. In the end everything turned out amazing but still, what a trip! I needa peace out! BYEEEEEEEE

-Sammmmmmm Puckettttttttttt

Dear Journal,

I'm kind of speechless right now. I can't believe what just happened less than 20 minutes ago. Me and Benson kissed. It was so weird, and it sounds weird! We didn't do it for any romantic reason, just cause we both never kissed anyone and wanted to get it out of the way. It was awkward at first, but as weird as this may sound, it almost became…. comfortable after the first 2 seconds of the kiss. I didn't close my eyes till the very end. I felt there was no point. The kiss was… I mean, I don't know what you are supposed to feel after your first kiss, but what I felt was completely strange. It was like… an explosion in my mind. I would be lying to say it was my worst nightmare, and BELIEVE me, I was really expecting it to be. But it was actually kind of… nice? I don't know. I'm just so confused right now. I just kissed my best frenemy, and almost enjoyed it. But who knows, it could have been the rush of my first kiss. I would probably feel that way with anyone else. What makes my mind hurt the most is that I can't stop thinking about it. Our conversation before it… the awkwardness of the both of us after it….. the kiss itself. And now the song Running Away won't get out of my head! I'm gonna go to bed and hope my mind clears up. Bye.

-Sam.

So the chapter after this is still going to continue with episodes from season two, I just felt it was necessary to stop this chapter after iKiss. :P k BYEE


	9. 26th31st entry

Hey there! Sorry it's been sooo long since my last update. I feel bad cause I say that every time, so I guess don't expect a quick update! Anyways, just some random info, I bought Jennette Mccurdy's new single "Generation Love" and let me tell you, it is amazing, and well worth any of your time! GO BUY IT! :D Ok so enjoy and review :D

Dear Journal,

I'M SOOOOO FLIPPING MAD RIGHT NOW! This "Missy" chick is all like "Carly was my best friend first, and I'm taking her back!" UGH I HATE HER. I was right from the start. She has been out to get me since the day we met, wanting to have Carly as her best friend. She went so far that she gave me a RANCID STOMACH BOMB (which happened to be sooooo yummy anyway). I was at loss of what to do, cause I already tried telling Carly that Missy is evil, but that hasn't worked, obviously, since she says im paranoid. I'm not paranoid, Missy TOLD me she wanted to get rid of me. I'm at such a loss of ideas. I'm SAM! I usually come up with the best ideas ever! UGHH, I need to talk to someone. I guess I can talk to Freddie. He's so sweet sometimes….. wait what? Nevermind. He is so HELPFUL sometimes. He can tell me what to do. Bye.

-Sam Puckett, angry as chiz.

Dear Journal,

I can't even believe it. Freddie doesn't even believe me. I told him the total truth, and he just said that "Missy wouldn't do that" and "why should I believe you". Well, I asked him for help! That HAS to say something! I don't go to him for anything, and let me tell ya, this was probably my last time going to him for advice, cause all he did was make me feel worse about myself. NOT what I need right now. I'm gonna go. Bye

-Sam

Dear Journal,

SHEEEEEEE ISSS OUUUTTTTAAAAAA HHEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEE! YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS THANK GOD OHH MY GOODNESS FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY! AND the best part is that she got caught by Carly. THAT EVIL WACK JOB! It's a shame that she won that sea school thing, living it up on the dream cruise. I wouldn't say this out loud but I feel like Fredducini should have won it. He really deserved it, and I thought he would win. Well I don't care. MISSY IS GONE! YAAAAY. BYEEEEE IM GONNA HAVE FRIED CHICKEN TO CELEBRATE

-SAMMM PUCKETT!

(Present)

Ahh, I remember Missy. Missy, Missy, Missy. How I hate you so! I still can't believe I'm taking the time to read this. Ehh, its all a blur, so I'm gonna keep going!

(Back to entries)

Dear Journal,

I WON LOCKER 239! YES YES YES YES SOOO HAPPY! ME AND FREDDIE SHARING A LOCKER… well…. That's um…not the good part….. BUT MAMA WON! AND I KNOW MY FAT CAKES! Yeahh. Bet ya didn't know I also have a tech side. I would NEVER EVER show it though, WAAAAY too embarrassing! But with the help of my somewhat techie alter ego, I have made the locker AHHHMAZING! Decked out with video games and RANDOM DANCING! YEAH. IGHT, YOUR BORING ME NOW JOURNAL. BYEE

-Sammmmmmmmmmmmm P.

Dear Journal,

I gained 200 dollars today. Ohhyeah. The locker got knocked down cause of my mom, and my locker is back to where it used to be. Yeahhhhhhh. I'm not gonna lie, I'm going to miss that locker. But not cause of Fredwierd… nope… what? Anyway, I feel bad that my mom crashed it, but hey, 200 dollars for Mama!

-Sam

Dear Journal,

UGHHH Melanie came home this week. BLECKKKK I CAN'T STAND HER. She's all frilly and popular and smart and gets all the guys and showers everyday… I don't get it. Why am I the bad twin? And how come SHE gets all the guys! We're identical for crying out loud! If people like her for her looks then why doesn't anybody notice me? Even FREDWAD asked her out. Well, he thought I was just trying to prove he was gullable but STILL. THEY EVEN KISSED. No, no, no, not okay with me. Ok, she can get a bunch of guys. Ok, she can be the better twin. Ok, she can go out with Fredwiener. But no, IT STOPS THERE. YA can't just go smacking on my best frenemy. I mean it isn't like I'm JEALOUS or anything…. Ahh who am I kidding. Im jealous. There. I said it. Sam Puckett is jealous, of my sister kissing Frednub. As much as I hate to say it, I think I like the dork. GAHH even thinking it, or writing it is horrible! But I can't help it! The boy gets me going. I mean, I'd never tell anyone that, but its true. Ahh, that feels great to get off my chest. Alright, I'm gonna go now. Byee.

-Sam Puckett. :P


End file.
